


Warmth

by DreamingIce



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was everything warm and light. Simon ponders on Kaylee. SK drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

To him, she was the embodiment of warmth and light. Always happy, full of life, open-hearted.

He'd definitely meant what he'd said about her being pretty, especially when she was covered in engine grease. That and Kaylee were near inseparable.

She was so different to what he'd grown up with. Looking back now, he could see how just how cold it had been. Yes, his parents had loved River and himself in their own way, but they also loved prestige, as he had found in his first attempts to reach River. Back then, he lived in a world that was pretty, but not in the same sense.

It was pretty, but spotless and cold.

He thinks back on his arrival on to the ship he realises how much Kaylee—and the others to a lesser degree—has thawed that part of him out since them. Mind you, he knows that the threat he gave to Mal then was hollow. He wouldn't have let anything worse happen to the lively mechanic. He'd already realised that Kaylee and her warmth was completely out place in the cool, sterile light of the infirmary; he had a duty to help her escape from it as soon as possible.

Looking down, Simon stroked her soft rusty-coloured hair as she mumbled in her sleep, comfortably nestled in his arms.

"I love you,  _bao bai_ ," he whispers softly before drifting to sleep as well, a smile on his face.


End file.
